


If It Works For Us, What’s It To You

by BornToFly02



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Artemis Crock, Biromantic Artemis Crock, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Wally West, Dick Grayson is Robin, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dick Grayson, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: The world is made up of so many people, so many opinions. A question that often occurs to three heroes in particular is, why should they deny themselves happiness because of others’ opinions.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson/Wally West, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	If It Works For Us, What’s It To You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting into my second semester of college and one of my courses is Understanding Human Sexuality so I figured that I could write this now, before I get into the course, and maybe revisit it once I’ve finished the course.  
> We’ll see.
> 
> Just so you know:  
> Girl days: Dixie Grayson  
> Boy days: Dick Grayson  
> Neither days: Dee Grayson

Dee Grayson always had trouble understanding societal hang ups about gender and sexuality. As a child, if they were told to steer clear of the trailer for an hour or two, they knew why. When they didn’t feel like being the girl they were born as, everyone just nodded, changed pronouns, and let anyone not present know.

When Artemis spoke up during a team bonding activity (a sleepover in the mountain’s common room) about how she didn’t think she’d ever want to do the do with anyone, the acrobat was the first to crawl over to give her a hug.

“That’s cool, cuddles are so much better anyways,” they said, curling up like a cat in her lap.

She’d looked over at Wally for help but the speedster just joined them, making an Artemis sandwich. If Wally ever teased her about her cheeks turning the colour of his uncle’s suit, she’d deny it until she ran out of breath and resorted to shooting the ginger full of arrows.

After that, the three of them started spending more time together.

They trained together to the point where they could move perfectly in sync. Eventually, Dee was the one to bring up the topic of a relationship between the three of them. Artemis looked quite startled at the suggestion but when she saw how calm both her teammates were, she started asking questions.

Now, the trouble came after the team was finally told Dee's identity. The archer, speedster, and acrobat had taken to spending their time in either Gotham or Happy Harbor. Their dates were pretty lowkey, going to small, family-run restaurants, going to the movies, window shopping. Of course, dates in Gotham meant someone was bound to take their picture at some point. The ward of Bruce Wayne wandering around town with two older teens, it was bound to attract attention.

The media already had fun picking at the last Grayson's gender identity, when Dick saw the headline, his mood tanked.

"Wayne Ward Caught Following In Brucie's Footsteps"

The picture was of the three of them, Dick in the middle, walking down the street. Wally's arm was wrapped around Dick's slim waist as the speedster bent to whisper in his ear, and Artemis smirked at the pair even while she held Dick's hand.

He didn't go to school that day.

Wally didn't find out about the articles until after he arrived at school. He was never the most popular kid but suddenly everyone was staring at him and whispering.

The bell rang just as he dropped into his seat next to one of his buddies from the track team.

"What the heck is going on? Do I have some food on my face or something?"

"Dude, haven't you seen the news?"

Wally frowned and fished out his phone. A quick google had him looking practically translucent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with two hot chicks, man?"

The speedster frowned at the guy.

"Well we were going out on a date, I didn't know I had to tell you when my dates are."

"You're dating two chicks? And they aren't mad at you?"

"First of all, don't call Dee and Artemis 'chicks'. Second of all, why would they be mad? The three of us are together, it's not like I'm cheating on one of them."

Instantly seeing the incredulous confusion on his classmate's face, Wally waved him off and turned back to his phone. No messages from Dee. Artemis had checked in an hour or so before, but nothing mentioning the articles.

 **Gotham vs. Central**  
Wallman: Dee  
Arty: What is it Baywatch  
Wallman: Have you heard from Dee?  
Arty: No  
Arty: they haven't show up for class yet today  
Wallman: head to the manor after school?  
Arty: We've got team stuff  
Arty: If they don't show, then we'll check the manor  
Wallman: Sounds like a plan

After that, he tried to focus on his classes. It was difficult, all his classmates seemed to be watching him constantly. He got hundreds of notifications about Dee, seeing as everyone around the world seemed to have something to say about his significant others. There was still no news from the acrobat themself.

As soon as the last bell rang, Wally was out the door. He and Dee had talked about it once, their relationship becoming public, but they hadn't been prepared, and they hadn't gotten the chance to bring it up with Artemis yet.

As soon as he got to the mountain, he was pulling the archer into his arms.

"You okay?"

"I'm alright," she muttered into his shoulder. "You?"

"Worried. Dee has had some trouble with stuff like this in the past. I just- I want to make sure they're okay. They need to know we're here for them."

"You're right. Well, they aren't here. I'm sure Canary will understand us missing out on today's training session."

"Agreed."

* * *

They went straight through to the Batcave rather than going through the phonebooth like they usually do. Bats was nowhere in sight, presumably busy at Wayne Enterprises, so they were able to slip through with no stops. The pair passed Alfred in the hallway but the man simply nodded, and returned to his business.

Reaching the younger hero's room, Wally knocked quickly before opening the door to let Artemis through. Once they were both inside, the door was quickly closed and locked.

Dick was sitting by the window in one of Wally's hoodies. If the name of the speedster's school didn't make it clear, the way it hung off his slim frame did.

He looked up at them with a weak smile that cracked as soon as Artemis wrapped him in a hug. He shuddered and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he muttered, tears slipping down his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should've gone to school. I'm missing training."

"Hey, it's okay to miss training every once in a while," Wally reassured as he knelt next to his significant others. "I feel like we have a pretty valid reason to skip today."

"Bu-but, I should be u-used to th-this by n-now," Dick cried, raising his head to look imploringly at his boyfriend. "This- I-"

"Deep breaths," Artemis encouraged, "take your time."

"Yeah, it's all right."

Dick took a moment to just breathe, his forehead resting against Wally's while Artemis held him, grounding him.

"I should be the one making sure you guys are okay, this is new for you."

Artemis sighed, and thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think you're wrong. Wally and I can make our own decisions, we knew what we were signing up for when we started this relationship. I think you've been in the spotlight so long, the subject of so many malicious rumours, you've been scraped raw. A person can only take so much, and Dick, you care so much about those you consider family. The fact that they brought us into it, makes it no surprise how you reacted. We don't care what the rest of the world thinks. We love you."

"Ditto."

Dick snorted into Wally's shoulder at the eloquent addition.

"I just still don't understand why they care. What's so wrong about our relationship? Aren't we all happy? Is that not enough?"

"We love you so much, Pretty Bird. All three of us are so lucky to have a relationship that works for us. The rest of the world may never understand, but they don't have to."

* * *

When Bruce came home from work the house was quiet. It had been a long day full of PR meetings, and paperwork. He went to get changed into more comfortable clothes for supper, stopping by his ward's room on his way.

He peeked into the room to find Dick cuddled in between his significant others. All three teens were asleep, and though he would deny later, it warmed his heart to see the child so calm, so content.

He slipped the door closed once again. He would let them sleep for the moment. Lord knows they deserved the moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as part of my "A Robin By Any Other Name" series or on its own, reader's choice.
> 
> The end result wasn't as focused on asexuality as I'd originally planned but sometimes that's just how it is.
> 
> Same as always, if you see any issues in the content, please let me know. The last thing I want to do is offend anyone or spread false information. I am not asexual or genderfluid and I have never been in a polyamorous relationship, I welcome first hand views but please refrain from spreading any hate.


End file.
